Event reports from software and systems are used to give feedback to the developers of the software and systems when problems occur. Event reports typically contain ample information about the symptoms and state of the system at the time of the problem in order for an expert to determine and fix the problem. Typically, event reports are handled manually by technical support staff. A technical support representative combs through sometimes large amounts of data to identify the bug and cause of the system. Typically, a knowledge base of information about bugs and staff that have expert knowledge of the software and systems they run on are needed in order to discover the bug in the software and systems. Additionally sometimes, hundreds of event reports can be received in a day, making manual searching for bugs is painstaking, costly and error-prone. What is needed is an automatic and scalable way to search for bugs based on the data collected in the event reports.